Superweapon
In the Parody Universe, a superweapon is a form of offense that that takes the form of innate abilities (like superpowers) or contraptions (tools or weapons), and deals a wide range of damage. Some are activated by performing certain gestures, while others are deployed by pulling triggers or being thrown. The effects of the superweapons range from minor injury to mass destruction; and some are used to negate other's superweapons' effects. The first superweapon is the Pencil of Doom and Mass Destruction, initially known only as the Pencil of Doom, and in time fused with a later Pencil of Mass Destruction. After the initial success of the Pencil a plethora of superweapons were created by Untergangers, imbued onto a wide range of characters. There are also non-destructive abilities/contraptions that doesn't do damage and counter-abilities/contraptions that cancels out the effect of other superweapons. These are also classified as superweapons. The superweapons, though insanely powerful in some cases, are rarely used strategically, but instead used to show off and brag with one another, leading to superweapon wars. The superweapon fad is popular from the Pencil of Doom's inception in 2010 through the second generation, dying off with said generation as successive generations abandon the parody theme concept. Today only the Pencil of Doom remains. Classification As stated above, a superweapon can be either: *An ability, using the owner's own body **These are deployed by performing an action or gestures, such as ranting, crying, saying certain phrases or hitting with a closed fist. *A contraption in the form of tools or weapons **These are deployed by throwing, looking into, shooting or otherwise 'using' it The effects of the superweapon can be categorized as follows: *Dealing injury, rarely to an opponent but instead to an unsuspecting victim *Dealing wide-scale damage and mass destruction *Inhibit the effects of other superweapons such is the case of the Stare of Silence. This mainly works on superweapons that are gesture or voice-activated. There also exists superweapon that operate on the power of antics known as Antic-Related Weapons. The use of these weapons are usually to commit antics instead of bringing forth destruction. List of Superweapons The following is a list of superweapons in the Parody Universe. Downfall Characters :''Editor note: Similar/non-original superweapons to existing ones (i.e. different name, similar powers) should be added to this section instead.'' Non-Downfall Characters Non-lethal weapons and counter-weapons Non-lethal weapons are "weapons" (or abilities) that does not deal damage, instead induces change in behaviour of the victims or the construction of objects. Counter-weapons are used to inhibit the opponent's superweapon's effects, or generally silence the opponent so that he could not use his superweapon. Antic-Related Weapons Other versions of existing superweapons *'Burgdorf's Pistol of Armageddon' **'Burgdorf's Pistol Of Mysterious Blackness' by DownfallParodies123 *'Fegelein's Fist of Doom' **'Fegelein's Clap of Desolation' by wtj143HiTlerViDs **'Fegelein's Clap of Demise' by TheLordmephiles **'Fegelein Clap Of Chaos' by dronedalekgaming6 *'Gaddafi's Fist of Doom and Mass Destruction' **'Gaddafi's Fist of Doom' by cyberpolice9000 *'Goebbels' Stare Of Silence' **'Goebbels' Stare of Doom '''by Soalric **'Goebbels' Stare of Awesomeness by Shiyamasaleem *'''Grawitz's Stomp of Doom **'Grawitz's Victory Stomp' by DownfallParodies123: Anyone in the room receives a heart attack *'Hitler's Pencil of Doom' **'Adolf Hitler's Pencil of Destruction' by SSHimmlerHeinrich : Involves mainly NASCAR crashes **'Adolf Hitler's Pencil Of Pwnage' by DownfallParodies123 **'Adolf Hitler's Pencil Of Fucking Pwnage' by DownfallParodies123 **'Hitler's Pencil Of Earthly Destruction' by HalfLink *'Hitler's Fegelein of Doom' **'Adolf Hitler's Fegelein Table Smash Of Antic Prowess' by Dimitri277 *'Günsche's Dance Moves Of Mega Awesomeness' **'Günsche's Dance Moves Of Doom' by Shiyamasaleem *'Högl's MP40 of Total Annihilation' **'Högl's Antic Gun' by 0REDMONKEYSTUDIOS0 Other forms of weaponry ;The Ark of the Covenant :Not created by any Unterganger, not even by Steven Spielberg, even though he was the writer and director of Raiders of the Lost Ark. It was used as a weapon in parody by Steven1991. The legend of the Ark goes back to more than 3000 years ago. The Ark was a golden box built under the guidance of Moses which contained the original tablets of the Ten Commandments. It was eventually placed inside the Temple of Solomon, where it remained for centuries. Unfortunately, when the temple was sacked by the Romans in the first century AD, the Ark vanished and has been missing ever since. Because the Ark actually contains the power of God, no weapon can beat it. Not even Hitler’s pencil of Doom or Fegelein’s Antic weapons can beat it. ;Gaddafi-cobra :Created by Benad361. It is a pet snake owned by Gaddafi, but never visually seen so far, but heard attacking (Jodl) in Benad361's popular parody: "Hitler, Stalin and Others are Trapped in a Wooden Box". ;Antic-Armour :Created by Benad361 and shown in Tukhachevsky versus Fegelein: The Final Battle. It is owned by Tukhachevsky who constructed it himself. It takes the form of a metallic, mechanical suit. The most notable feature is the self-defence mechanism which can electrocute an opponent with "1,000,000 Antic Watts a minute" (Antic Watts being more lethal than normal watts). To use it, you grip an opponent while wearing the suit (part of the suit includes black, electronic gloves) and activate it. Tukhachevsky used this to lethal effect, shocking Fegelein with it by grabbing him just as he threw a punch. He was able to resist for some seconds but was eventually overcome and collapsed, close to death and almost completely drained of energy. In turn, Fegelein used it to electrocute Tukhachevsky by activating it as he clung to the metal of the plane, causing him to lose his grip and be destroyed as he fell into a turbine of the jet. It was seemingly destroyed too, but it will likely make another appearence in future parodies. Superweapon war A superweapon war is a match between superweapons. It occurs when one of the superweapon owners insults or challenges another superweapon owner, flames him/her, and finally, one of them will ask for a match. ;Hitler's Pencil of Doom vs Burgdorf's Pistol of Armageddon :Created by 20fadhil. The first match between Hitler's Pencil and Burgdorf's Pistol. It started when Burgdorf insult Hitler by claiming that his penis could do better destruction than Hitler's pencil. Feeling insulted, Hitler returned the favour by saying that his Pencil is bigger than Burgdorf's penis. Burgdorf then asks for a match, and Hitler positively responds. After 5 hours fighting, Burgdorf realized that a 2012 event would happen if they keep going, forcing him to surrender. After Burgdorf declared his defeat, Hitler makes some celebrations that caused the city to be totally wiped out. ;Hitler's Headshake of Mass Combustion vs Angry German Kid's Keyboard of Doom :Created by 20fadhil. The prologue unfolds when Leopold calls Hitler on the phone to brag about his keyboard. He even attacks the SS soldiers outdoors. Enraged, Hitler challenges Leopold for the match. Initially, he wants to use his Pencil, but Krebs informed him that both of his Pencil is currently under service, so he has no choice but to use his Headshake. Hitler eventually defeated Leopold by destroying the Death Star, something that Leopold couldn't achieve. Leopold went berserk and smashes his keyboard, creating a huge wave that floods the Earth. Hitler finally end the match by destroying an estate, presumably with Leopold inside. ;Burgdorf's Pistol of Armageddon VI vs Högl's MP40 of Total Annihilation II :Created by WonkyTonkBotty. The match starts when Fritzsche said that there's competition against Burgdorf's pistol. Challenged, Burgdorf showed his power by destroying several parts of the world, until Hogl arrived and doubted his Pistol against Hogl's MP40. After that, both of them fight in a very apocalyptic match. Nobody won the match, because the destruction that was caused by them was so big that Universe was totally wiped out by a black hole ripped by the superweapons, making it the only superweapon battle that ended with no clear victory. ;Fegelein vs Goebbels - Hand Clap of Doom :Created by notoriousrob01. It is a superweapon battle between Fegelein and Goebbels' Hand Claps of doom. They do some destruction, then at the end Hitler throws his Pencil of Doom at them and causes a large explosion, because they didn't invite him to the clap off. ;Hitler's Pencil of Doom Vs Joker's Pencil of Trickery :Created by Hitler Rants Parodies. Burgdorf tells Hitler that the Joker has obtained a pencil of trickery that is supposedly unbeatable. Hitler and the Joker then face off, causing havoc all over the world. At the end, the Joker enters the Führerbunker and uses his pencil one more time, causing the entire place to explode. ;Hitler's Pencil of Doom/Burgdorf's Pistol of Armageddon Vs Harvey Dent's Pistol of Chance :Created by Soalric. Harvey Dent enters the bunker and threatens everyone with his Pistol of Chance. Burgdorf challenges him to a shoot off, but ultimately loses. He then yells at Dent that Hitler can beat him with his Pencil of Doom. Dent goes to Hitler's office and tries to catch him off guard, but he can't use his pistol correctly because suddenly, his coin only lands shiny side up. Ultimately, he just shoots Hitler. However, he recovers and, using the Pencil of Doom, kills Dent. ;Jodl's Skull Brightness Doomsday vs. Burgdorf's Pistol of Armageddon :Created by Shiga95. Jodl And Burgdorf Are Having An Argument To See Which Is The Better Superweapon, But Hitler Says 'The Pencil Of Doom Says Game Draw', And Hitler Throws Down The Pencil Of Doom And The City Has Been Blown Up. ;Hitler's Pencil of Doom vs. Mao Zedong's Bowl of Disaster :Created by KnightTemplar1922. Hitler throws the pencil of doom on the map, and it hits any target. Mao kicks the Bowl of Disaster, and it also hits any target. ;Goebbels's Pencil of Rantmageddon vs Burgdorf's Rant of Love :Created by 20fadhil. Goebbels's insulted by Burgdorf making some rumors about his affairs with Justin Bieber, so he invited him to the superweapon war. The battle's assumed to make each others nullified each others effect, like Goebbels making Hitler got angry to his subordinates after Burgdorf's rant made him thinking about giving them some kind of raise. The battle's ended after Burgdorf failed to make Goring talks about his love of food (due to his voice problem), and in response to the deal they made earlier, Goebbels ordered Högl to shoot Burgdorf. ;Hitler's pencil and Gadaffi's papers of doom VS. Fegelein's fist and Schädle's pistol of doom :Created by s2iDP. The parody begins by Jodl warning Hitler not to throw his pencil, but Hitler does anyway. Fegelein responds by unleashing his fist of doom. Hitler later gets Gadaffi to take over with his papers of doom - Fegelein holds out, but later hands the baton to Schädle, who uses his pistol. Gadaffi later lets Hitler take over again, and Hitler goes at such a pace that Schädle is forced to use the pistol on himself. Burgdorf takes Schädle's pistol, and effectively replaces him. Hitler and Burgdorf have a bout, and Hitler gets Gadaffi to take over. This proves to be a part of a plan to get both Hitler and Gadaffi in at once though - Burgdorf realises, and Fegelein joins in. All 4 men end up using their superweapons at once, whilst claiming theirs is the best, causing utter chaos. This superweapon war is also the very first tag-team superweapon battle. ;Gaddafi's Papers of Mass Destruction vs General Veers' Maximum Firepower of Obliteration :Created by Benad361. : Trivia *The names of some superweapons are incorrect or misleading. For example, Fegelein's "Fist" is a hand clap, and Khrushchev's "Teacup" is a glass mug. These are clearly mistakes on the part of the introducing Untergangers, but was retained for the sake of continuity. Gallery The following galleries show the superweapons along with its users. HitlerPencilThrowGIF.gif|Hitler's Pencil of Doom and Mass Destruction Fegelclap_Fist_of_Doom.jpg|Fegelein's Fist of Doom Burgdorf aims pistol.jpg|Burgdorf's Pistol of Armageddon Hitler Plans Scene Oust Kittredge.png|Hitler's Headshake of Mass Combustion Phone.jpg|Hitler's Phone of Pain DolfyInformd.jpg|Hitler's Fegelein of Doom Gunsche_Knock_of_Doom.jpg|Gunsche's Knock of Doom Hogl kills Fege.jpg|Högl's MP40 of Total Annihilation Goebbels_clap_of_doom.jpg|Goebbels' Clap of Doom Flegel drinking.jpg|Flegel prepping up for another Boo-Hoo of Hysterical Proportions See also *Pencil of Doom and Mass Destruction *Antic-Related Weapons - Weapons that harness the power of antics instead of being an advanced weaponry. References Category:Lists Category:Parodies Category:Parody Universe Category:Weapons Category:Terminology